When Dreams Come True
by PrincessofDreams123
Summary: A terrible life in the foster system is all Genevieve has ever known. She lacks a sense of self worth and some of her friends have lost sight of what is really important over the years. Can the Engines help them remember what is truly important and help Genevieve get her courage back? T only for mentions of abuse and mild violence of the self defense sort towards the end.
1. Prologue

When Dreams Come True

By PrincessofDreams123

Prologue

"Ow!" Genevieve yelped as she was roughly pushed down and out of the door. Her foster caretaker snarled at her.

"And don't come back!" the cruel man snarled and slammed the door. "Useless little wretch." He muttered.

Genevieve sat up shakily. She wasn't psychically strong as she had never been well cared for. Her parents had died in a horrible road accident. She had been small at the time but it had left her quite scarred. The girl had been in the foster system ever since. Poor Genevieve never got any sort of compassion from her foster caretakers. She was passed from person to abusive person. They only took care of her since they got money for it. It did not do much for her sense of self worth at all. She just continued to pray to God she would one day have a loving family again. However she did not see how as she was already 16 years old. The poor, golden blonde teen gathered her things and walked to catch a bus that would take her to the airport.

Fortunately Genevieve was not without friends. There were four other girls in the same foster system that she was friends with. They all had different interests and dreams but they did have somethings in common. They all wished for a real family and they loved trains, classic trains in particular. It was that interest that brought them together when the subject was brought up one day at a school they attended at the time. They had stayed close and had kept in touch ever since. Since they were in the same foster system they were usually never too far away from each other.

Kimber was already at the airport waiting. She waved to Genevieve when she saw her step off the bus. The strawberry blonde was delighted to see her friend. Kimber was a 15 year old girl born in London, England. She had brown eyes and freckles, accompanied by a tomboyish personality. She was the youngest in their group of friends but was extremely protective of her friends and was not afraid to speak out against anything she thought was unfair or morally wrong. However she had forgotten that it is okay to ask for help when you need and that there is nothing weak about it. So when she had a problem herself, usually an emotional one, she did not always know how to deal with it on her own.

Kimber ran over to hug her friend. Genevieve smiled a bit and hugged her friend back. The strawberry blond tomboy laughed. "I've missed you Gen! Where have you been all week?"

Genevieve smiled at first. Gen or Gena were nicknames her friends gave her. Then she frowned. "Doing chores for him..." she murmured weakly.

Kimber growled. "Why didn't you call one of us? You could have stayed with us."

Genevieve lowered her head to hide the tears. "He would've just found me and beaten me..." she started to cry, partly out of fear of those horrid memories of the abuse and partly out of relief that she would never have to go through that because of him again. Kimber just held her friend do that. Genevieve did not deserve that treatment. She had never done anything to intentionally hurt another and was always compassionate to those in need. However through some cruel twist of fate she always ended up with cold or abusive foster parents. But her friends were always there for her.

Soon the tears had stopped and their other three friends arrived. Jaha, Ana and Sakura. They said good bye to their foster caretakers and walked over to Genevieve and Kimber. "Hi girls!" shouted Jaha as she walked, or rather skipped over. Jaha was an African 16-year-old girl who almost always saw the glass as half full. She was very quirky and funny. However she sometimes did things that were sudden or abrupt and it startled and unsettled those who did not know her character as her friends did. She didn't always remember that her actions affected others. She never tried to bother anyone though.

Sakura check over the luggage to make sure they had brought everything and that nothing was forgotten. Sakura was of Chinese descent and very intelligent. She was especially smart when it came to technology. She could fix nearly any problem with computers, tablets, phones you name it, she could probably fix it. She was also the oldest of the group at 17. She was very responsible and was always willing to give advice but was not very happy when others didn't listen. She had yet to learn that sometimes others have to learn things the hard way, even when you wanted to protect them.

Ana just hugged her friends all together. She was tall, beautiful girl born in Spain. She was 16 and a half years old and was a bit of a nature girl. She always was happiest out of doors and adored animals. As a foster child she couldn't have pets but she contented herself with observing wild animals. Unfortunately she sometimes was a bit disagreeable when she was contradicted by others. She did not like to admit she was wrong and so sometimes she carried out fights for longer than was needed. She needed to learn to accept other points of view and admit it when she was wrong.

"Okay so where are we going next girls? I didn't hear what the agency person said." said Jaha.

"I did." Sakura said softly and held up a brochure. "It's an island near the United Kingdom. It's called the Island of Sodor. It's pretty safe and peaceful. Railways are also the main industry. It is also home to many of the remaining steam engines left in existence."

"Well the trains should be fun, until we get shipped away again." Kimber grumbled.

"We won't be." Sakura answered. "We are leaving the foster system and staying at a shelter for homeless and orphaned children. We'll be on Sodor unless we leave to another college after high school or we get adopted and move elsewhere."

Genevieve finally spoke up. "It will be nice to stay in one place and not be moved around anymore. Sodor sounds nice."

"I agree," said Jaha. "Let's get our tickets and get on that plane." The other girls nodded. They got their tickets and boarded their plane.

Genevieve looked out her window seat when the plane finally took off. She looked down at the south of France one last time. She would miss the place where her parents had been born and where she had been raised, but it was too tainted with horrible memories for her to want to stay. The teen forced herself to look away from the window. It was time to let go. "I hope something turns out right for a chance on this Island of Sodor." she thought to herself. Little did she or her friends know how much their lives would change for the better or the lessons they would learn...

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 The Little Blue Tank Engine

When Dreams Come True

By PrincessofDreams123

Chapter 1

The Little Blue Tank Engine

**AN: I'm soooo sorry this took so long! School and life got in the way and so did writers block. Sorry if the Thomas characters are OOC. Thanks so much for being patient with me. :) **

**I do not own Thomas and Friends. I only own Genevieve, Kimber, Ana, Jaha and Sakura.**

It was another beautiful summer's day on the Island of Sodor. All the Engines were busy puffing up and down the line. The sun was shining, birds sang in the trees and soft waves lapped at the seashores. The Engines were all hard at work trying to be really useful. Some of the engines were pulling coaches full of holiday makers, while others pulled freight. They were all happy and having a good day.

However a certain little blue tank engine was feeling a bit bored. The Engine was Thomas, the number one Engine on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He is a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. Today he was pulling his coaches Annie and Clarabel along his branch line. He was thinking about how life had been lately. Things had been quite peaceful lately. There was extremely few accidents, and the diesels and steamies were getting along well for the most part. But nothing new or exciting had happened in what seemed like ages. "Things have gotten so boring lately." he said, mostly to himself. "I wish I could have another adventure."

Annie and Clarabel had heard him. "Be careful what you wish for Thomas." said Annie.

"You never know how it might come true." said Clarabel. The coaches giggled and Thomas just smiled. He knew they were right but he still wanted adventure, or at the very least a new friend...

~3~

The plane soon landed at the Sodor Airport soon enough. The friends were glad to be on the ground again. Kimber was practically shaking with excitement. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to explore!" she said grinning from ear to ear. Ana had her camera out. She hoped to take a few landscapes before they got to the shelter. Jaha jumped out of her seat and picked up her bags really fast, nearly hitting another passenger.

"Hey!" The lady said.

"Sorry!" said Jaha. Genevieve sighed. This often happened on forms of public transportation when the girls were moved from foster home to foster home. However it seemed Jaha never learned. She just got her bags quietly and didn't talked as Sakura scolded Jaha.

"Jaha, you need to be more careful! You could have really hurt someone!"

"Sorry Sakura but I didn't mean to."

Ana rolled her eyes and helped Genevieve and Kimber with their bags. "Good grief."

When they got off the plane they looked around. The Island of Sodor was very beautiful. The sun shone in the cloudless sky, a gentle breeze was blowing and bright green trees grew tall. "Oh wow..." said Ana, stunned by the natural beauty. "This has got to be the prettiest place of ever seen!"

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." said Kimber. "It's very nice. Reminds me of the English countryside."

Jaha looked around excitedly. Sakura was already looking for the person who was going to pick them up and bring them to the shelter. Genevieve just looked around in silence. So this was the place she would likely live out most of her life, if not all her life. It did seem very beautiful and friendly. The air was clean, a small breeze was blowing and sunlight lit up everything as far as she could see. However there was something about this place that seemed strange. She couldn't put her finger on it yet though.

A car pulled up to them and a kind looking woman got out. "Are you girls from France?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes we are ma'am."

The woman smiled. "I am Mrs. Birch. I am here to take you to the shelter." She opened the doors to the car for the girls to climb in. Kimber stayed outside to help get the luggage in the trunk. After the luggage was loaded and everyone was seated in the car they started to drive off. The girls watched the scenery go by as they drove. Sodor was certainly a beautiful place. All the people seemed so happy. Many different trains passed by on the tracks. They were going so fast they didn't get a good look at them, but they were excited to see them nonetheless. All to soon they arrived at the shelter. It seemed nice enough but they could not wait to see the rest of the island. However in doing so, they would get more than they bargained for.

~3~

Genevieve sat down on the bench and took out her new book to read. She and her friends had settled into the shelter yesterday and now were out and about to explore the Island of Sodor. Right now, the rest of her friends were ordering something to eat and drink at a small cafe by the rails. Genevieve was not fond of crowds so she waited by a secluded bench for her friends to return and read a book she had bought at a book shop. Unfortunately, her moment of piece was shattered by a bunch of menacing looking boys towering over her. "W-What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"How about you give us your money kid?" One of them sneered. Genevieve shook her head, hoping her friends would come out soon. The boys growled and forced her up.

"Let me go!" Genevieve squirmed in their grip but they did not listen. One of the boys grabbed her bag and started dumping it out looking for her wallet. At that moment Thomas was puffing by on the track. He was finished with his passenger train was getting ready for his next job. That's when he saw Genevieve and those mean-looking boys. Thomas has never truly seen anything like this among humans. He didn't understand what was going on. He heard the girl yelling to be let go and saw the boys dumping things which must of belonged to her all over the ground.

Thomas didn't like the mean things those boys were doing. He chuffed along the track beside where they were. He blew his whistle loudly and wheeshed steam at the bullies. "Leave her alone!" he said loudly. The boys were startled by the sudden noise and ran off. Genevieve hadn't seen who yelled in the steam and bent down to pick up her things. "Are you alright?" Thomas asked the girl.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Genevieve stood up to thank her rescuer but saw no one. "W-Where are you?" she called.

"I'm here." Thomas replied. Genevieve took a closer look at the engine and was startled to see a face!

"Aah!" She jolted backwards startled.

"Oh I'm sorry." The little blue engine replied. "Did I scare you?"

"A-Are you real?" Genevieve pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. She wasn't dreaming. "I-I've just never seen a talking steam engine before..."

"Well you only find engines like us on Sodor. Where are you from? What's your name? I don't think I've seen you before."

"My name is Genevieve. I'm from France originally, but I've moved here." Genevieve thought this little tank Engine seemed nice. She normally did not trust easily, but something about him seemed to make her feel comfortable. He was kind enough to help get rid of those bullies after all.

"You're gonna love it here Genevieve! It's very fun here and everyone is so nice! Well, almost everyone. But my friends are very nice."

"I'm sure they are. Well, I shouldn't keep you from your work. Thanks for helping me." Genevieve turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Thomas didn't want his new friend to leave just yet. "Come with me! I can show you around the island! It'll be fun!"

"I-I'm not sure..." Genevieve said softly. She was about to speak again when her friends showed up.

"That engine just talked!" Oh dear...


End file.
